


Not According to Plan (Buzz)

by Count_Duckoo



Series: November Daily Writing Prompts- PMD [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Gen, a longer work is eventually planned, for now this is just going to be writing prompts, idk how to use tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Count_Duckoo/pseuds/Count_Duckoo
Summary: Master thief Cala the sneasel and her partner Idris the pawniard carry out a theft, but it doesn't go quite according to plan.Written for a daily writing prompt list, Onomatopoeia for buzz.
Series: November Daily Writing Prompts- PMD [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760722
Kudos: 2





	Not According to Plan (Buzz)

“Bzzzzz! Intruders! Bzzzzz! Intruders!” the swarm of combee buzzed as they flew down the hallway after the sneasel and her pawniard partner.

“This was supposed to be an easy job,” Cala, the sneasel, hissed. “Get in, grab the gems, and get out. The guards were supposed to be busy preparing for the festival. What were they doing here?”

“Clearly our information was wrong. I knew we shouldn’t have trusted that ribombee, she was obviously up to no good!” Idris, the pawniard, shot back.

Any reply Cala would have made was cut off by a loud buzzing sound, followed by them both being hit by a solid wave of sound. Cala was knocked over but performed a flip as she landed, throwing a flurry of ice shards back at the combee as she got back on her feet. Idris was barely affected, merely glancing over to make sure she was alright before noticing a window up ahead.

“There,” he said, as he ran towards it, his arm-blades extended to perform a metal claw. The window shattered, and they both leapt out and landed on the ground below, continuing to run away from the hive-like palace. The combee were swiftly left behind, and they slowed to a halt; Cala checking her bag to make sure the gems were still there.

After the confirmation that they had what they came for, she shook her head and sighed in disgust. “I hate bugs.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I've written really, so I hope it turned out well. I plan to do more writing prompts in this universe over the next few months, and eventually I have a larger story planned out.  
> Writing Prompt List: https://www.reddit.com/r/FanFiction/comments/dq439x/words_words_words_daily_prompts_november_2019/  
> November 9: Buzz (200 words)


End file.
